


Một Thiên thần, một Ác quỷ và một Cậu bé Cứu thế bước vào Hogwarts: Năm Hai

by itriedmybest (Wildflowerfield)



Series: Chuyện chuồn đi với Harry [5]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Absconding with Harry verse, Angst, Crowley Was Raphael Before He Fell (Good Omens), Harry adopted by an angel and a demon, M/M, Năm Hai, Translation Fic, Year Two, thuộc Chuyện chuồn đi với Harry, vẫn đau tay cơ
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:40:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26161288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wildflowerfield/pseuds/itriedmybest
Summary: Harry Potter, một vị lãnh thần và một tên ác quỷ đển hogwarts cho năm hai. Năm nay có những chuyện lạ, cực nhiều drama và, như thường lệ, có người muốn giết Harry vì hóa ra đây thành Thường Lệ. Crowley và Aziraphale ở đó để đảo loạn mọi thứ chỉ bằng việc họ có ở đó và đây là một vụ rõ rồ với tất cả mọi người. À và có cả một Gia Tinh nữa. Vui nhỉ?
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Chuyện chuồn đi với Harry [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1432567





	Một Thiên thần, một Ác quỷ và một Cậu bé Cứu thế bước vào Hogwarts: Năm Hai

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [An Angel, A Demon, and a Child Saviour go to Hogwarts: Year Two](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19412536) by [obaewankenope (rexthranduil)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rexthranduil/pseuds/obaewankenope). 



> Vì notes của tác giả chương này hơi dài và đa phần chỉ là kêu "đcm chúng mài đừng nói chuyện timeline với tau nữa khổ quá tau biết rồi" và giải thích tại sao bạn ý lại chia chương (vì footnotes. đcm. đống footnotes) (và tớ cũng đuối nữa lol) nên tớ xin phép không dịch. Sau đây là phần cảnh báo của tớ:  
> dịch thoáng vì tớ là byelingual từ đầu tới chân mấp mé tri(-and-fail-)lingual cấp sơ sinh nên càng tệ :))))))) một lần nữa lợi dụng đại từ xưng hộ phong phú của tiếng việt để đẩy agenda đường của tớ, và không beta vì đcm dài vcl. hm hiện tại có thế nhớ ra gì tớ sẽ bỏ vào sau.

Mùa hè với hai cá thể bất tử, với Harry James Potter, tuyệt vời kinh lên được. Nó nhanh chóng hiểu được rằng việc làm bài tập của kỳ nghỉ lễ trong mấy tuần đầu sau khi năm học kết thúc là cách nhanh nhất để bác Aziraphale để nó đi chơi với bạn. Nó cũng học được là lầy bài tập đến khi bác Aziraphale thành một mớ bứt rứt khiến bác Crowley hài lòng tới mức cho phép nó ở lại nhà Ron nhiều hơn một lần một tháng. 

“Bác Aziraphale,” Harry gọi, không ngẩng lên khỏi quyển sách giáo trên mặt sàn dưới giếng trời của cửa tiệm. Nó đang nằm sấp, quyển vở ở bên phải, quyển sách ở bên trái nó và cây bút máy đặt sẵn trên tập giấy. Mặt Harry nhăn lại khi nó nhìn chằm chằm quyển sách và mấy cái dược liệu quả thực ngu kinh mà nó phải viết một bài luận dài bốn foot về tính chất mấy món ấy. “Tại sao tất cả mấy cái tên này đều nghe - ừm - ngớ ngẩn thế ạ? Tại sao cháu lại muốn bỏ mắt sa giông vào nước bùa mà mình phải uống để đỡ đau bụng chứ? Nghe ngốc chết à.”

Bác Aziraphale đang ngồi ở bàn mình, cặp kính vắt vẻo trên mũi và vô cùng chăm chú vào quyển sách tiên tri bác cuối cùng cũng lấy được từ một người bán cực kì miễn cưỡng. Quyển sách cuốn hút tới nỗi bác đã để cốc sô-cô-la nóng của mình nguội ngắt những ba lần - thậm chí bác còn chả nhận thấy Harry làm nóng cốc với bùa làm nóng - nhưng không thu hút đến mức bác không nghe thấy nó hỏi mấy câu. 

“Hmm?” Aziraphale chớp mắt và nhìn lên khỏi quyển sách tiên tri trên bàn, quay ra nhìn Harry dưới giếng trời. “Cháu hỏi gì thể hở Harry?” 

“Mắt sa giông ý, nó thật là dược liệu ạ? Sách nói về việc nghiền nó và kiểm tra xem bác không để nó bị mốc nhưng mà, bác nghiền một con mắt bằng cách nào chứ? Nhưng mà, cháu đoán cái đấy thì có thể bị mốc thật, vì mắt được làm bằng chất lỏng phải không ạ?” Harry ngẩng lên từ sách của nó để nhìn Aziraphale đầy rối rắm. “Ý cháu là, Hermione bảo cháu như thế, và nếu một thứ bị ẩm thì nó sẽ bị mốc nên mắt có thể bị mốc chứ ạ? Hay tạo mốc?”

Aziraphale hừm một cái đầy suy tư, rồi nghĩ ngợi trong chốc lát. “ Bác không thật sự biết, bác e là thế,” y thừa nhận sau một lúc.” Về con mắt, thế đó,” y nói rõ hơn trước vẻ mặt thất vọng của Harry. “Nhưng mà, bác có biết về mắt sa giông đấy. Nó thực ra là hạt mù tạt.”

“Hạt mù tạt á?”

Aziraphale gật đầu đầy phấn khởi. “Ồ đúng thế đó,” y nói, ngọ nguậy trên ghế ngồi để quay ra nhìn thẳng mặt Harry đang chăm chú lắng nghe bác nó. “Một vài dược liệu thì thường được biết đến bởi những cái tên khá là đánh lừa như “mắt sa giông” và “lông dơi” nhưng thực ra chỉ là cây cối hay thảo mộc mà thôi. Một số thì - tất nhiên rồi - đúng là những gì chúng nói chúng là gì, như con giun đui - mà thực ra nó là một loài rắn độc cũng được gọi là giun chậm - nhưng thường thì, nếu tên dược là, ‘ngón chân ếch’. ‘lông dơi’ hay ‘mắt sa giông’ thì đó chỉ là thực vật thôi.” 

Harry gật đầu châm chậm. “Ô kê,” nó nói, “nhưng tại sao chúng lại được gọi tên như thế ạ? Nghe thật sự rất ngố ý.

“Vì những cái tên đó được đặt từ rất lâu rồi - theo tiêu chuẩn của con người thì là thế,” Aziraphale trả lời, y đứng lên và đi ra chéo tiệm sách ra chỗ một tủ sách cụ thể. Y chọn riêng ra ba quyển rồi mang đến chỗ Harry nằm giữa sàn nhà. “Đây, mấy cái này là tài liệu lịch sử đấy - khá là đúng nữa bác phải nói thế - về pháp thuật vào thời Trung Cổ. Hẳn là có vài chương nói về dược liệu và nguồn gốc vài cái tên nữa.” 

“Tuyệt cú mèo!” Harry vui vẻ nhận lấy quyển sách, nó cười toe toét. “Cháu sẽ viết cho Hermione và hỏi bạn ý xem bạn ý đã đọc chưa,” nó nói, rồi xé một tờ giấy mới từ sổ tay ra và bắt đầu viết luôn. “Nếu chưa, thì bạn ý sẽ thích nghe về mấy quyển ý!” 

Aziraphale mỉm cười dịu dàng với Harry - nhóc đã mải mê viết thư nên không nhận thấy - và nhin đứa trẻ mười-một-sắp-thành-mười-hai-tuổi viết lách với bạn nó về sách. Crowley, tuy cực lực giả vờ là không phải, thấy sự yêu thích của Harry về sách và học hỏi điều mới thật - ờm - _tốt_. Thật tốt để thấy ai đó quan tâm về kiến thức, về hỏi câu hỏi, về _hiểu biết_ mọi thứ.[1]

Vài ngày sau, một thứ gì đó cố vào thăm cửa tiệm nhưng bị đẩy ra bởi bùa bảo vệ sao Crowley và Aziraphale cùng tạo. Bùa bảo vệ này có thể cấm cửa bất kì ai hay cái gì có khả năng làm hại Harry - dù định nghĩa của việc ‘làm hại’ thì rộng tới mức khi một giáo viên tiểu học cũ của Harry đến thăm chỉ để nói mấy câu ác ý về việc tổ tiên nó không phải người Anh đã bị bắn ra khỏi cửa tiệm ngã lăn quay ra giữa đường, và suýt chút nữa thì bị cán phẳng bởi một cái xe buýt hai tầng. [2]

Sinh nhật của Harry là một dịp thú vị với Crowley và Aziraphale, mỗi người tặng nó quà riêng và một món tặng chung mà, để miêu tả ngắn gọn thì là, “đỉnh kinh hoàng” theo cách nói của cậu giai Ronald Weasley. 

Aziraphale - đúng chuẩn phong cách một người yêu sách - tặng Harry một bộ sách tinh xảo về truyền thuyết pháp thuật từ khắp mọi nơi trên thế giới. Những quyển sách được làm đầy chuyên nghiệp và - bằng phép màu của chính Aziraphale - có thể tự điều chỉnh theo khả năng ma thuật của người đọc[3]. Qua của Crowley thi - về mặt hình thức - thì phô trương hơn nhiều và cực kỳ Gã. Tay ác quỷ búng ngón tay, tắt sạch toàn bộ ánh sáng trong phòng - nếu Aziraphale có thể tạo ánh sáng vì là thiên thần, thì Crowley cũng có thể tắt chúng đi với tư cách là ác quỷ - khiến cho sự xuất hiện của cây chổi rực cháy - nghĩa đen luôn ấy - trông hoành tráng hơn bình thường. Sau khi ngừng hét, Harry thích chí vô cùng khi được thử cây chổi - khi nó biết là mấy ngọn lửa thì chỉ làm nản chí ai muốn tông vào nó trên không chứ không làm tổn thương nó tí gì - và chỉ vì Aziraphale nhắc cả Crowley lẫn Harry rằng họ không có đủ chỗ - “không, tụi mình sẽ không ‘thế thì cứ tạo chỗ thôi’ Crowley!” - và vì đây là một bữa tiệc nên Harry đã không lượn vài vòng trên chổi quanh tiệm sách.[4]

Món quà cuối cùng từ cả hai vị phụ huynh thay thế được đưa cho nó sau khi mọi người đã về hết - ngoại trừ Hermione và Ron được ở lại đến hết tuần để ba đứa có thể xem phim 3 Ninja vào mùng 7 tháng Tám - vì cả vị thiên thần lẫn ác quỷ đều nghĩ là nó có thể ‘hơi gây sốc một tí’ cho nhà Weasley và bố mẹ Granger. Nói chung thì, không phải ngày nào bạn cũng biết được rằng bạn của con trai hay con gái mình có thể nói chuyện với rắn, tính cả con rắn lục hoa cân mà, tính theo loài, thì là một trong những loài nguy hiểm nhất thế giới. 

“Nó độc đấy!” Ron la lên, nghiêng người ra xa nhất có thể trong ghế nó khi Harry mở cái hộp có con rắn ở bên trong. 

Gương mặt Harry bừng sáng khi nó nhìn thấy con rắn - nhỏ và chỉ dài hơn một cây bút chì[5] \- khi con vật rít lên với nó một cách tò mò. Harry tự động huýt lại ngay cùng lúc Crowely - không thể ngăn bản thân bởi chính gã là một phần xà - cũng nhẹ nhàng rít lên. 

Điều này - hoàn toàn có thể hiểu được đối với một đứa được nuôi dạy như Ron - khiến nhóc tóc đỏ bật ra khỏi ghế và tránh xa Crowley đang cúi người qua vai nó để nhìn phản ứng của Harry về con rắn. “Dái của Merlin ơi!” 

“Merlin làm gì có dái, loài người mấy đứa toàn đổi trắng thay đen và cho ổng một cặp thôi,” Crowley chế giễu. 

Ron há hốc mồm nhìn gã. 

Hermione và Aziraphale, như mọi khi, lờ tảng mấy trò lố giữa Hai Ông Tướng Tóc Đỏ để thảo luận món quà của Harry. 

“Không phải mấy con rắn lục hoa cân có độc ạ?” Hermione hỏi đầy nghi hoặc. 

“Cực kì luôn,” Crowley nói xen vào đầy hữu ích, nhếch mép cười một nụ cười hơi đểu. Khá là hợp với gã. 

“Thực ra đó cũng là một phần lý do tại sao chúng ta chọn một con rắn _Echis,_ ” Aziraphale giải thích khi Hermione trông ngạc nhiên. Nụ cười nhẹ trên khuôn mặt vị thiên thần - giải thích cho những ai không tự trải nghiệm - chính là nụ cười y có khi xóa trí nhớ của những đám người mà cố dọa y ra khỏi nhà của mình trong hàng thập kỉ. Đó là một nụ cười đẹp nhưng chỉ vì nó lan đến mắt y, chứ không phải vì nụ cười ấy làm bạn cảm thấy vị thiên thần không phải một mối nguy. [6]

“Tại sao thế ạ?” Hermione thất kinh nhìn Aziraphale, và nụ cười của y hơi nhạt đi.

“Ừ thì - sau năm ngoái - với - với cái bóng ấy, tụi bác - tụi bác có một cuộc nói chuyện - Crowley và bác ấy,” Aziraphale nói đầy gượng gạo. “Harry gặp nguy hiểm và tụi bác suýt nữa không đủ nhanh, cháu biết đấy - và điều đó - nó làm tụi bác không an tâm lắm.” 

“Chuẩn rồi,” Crowley lầm bầm, xoa tóc Harry khi nhóc mười-hai-tuổi nhìn gã đầy hối lỗi.”Vậy nên chúng ta nghĩ mình nên làm gì đó.”

“Nhưng một _con rắn_ ý ạ?”

Crowley nhún vai. “Tại sao không chứ? Harry thích chúng, ta tạo ra chúng, và thằng bé có thể nói chuyện với nhóc con này - và nó sẽ cập nhật thông tin cho ta nếu có bất kì mối nguy họa nào mà chúng ta không để ý,” Crowley nói, và nhìn Hermione một cái. “Hoàn toàn có lý ấy chứ.” 

“Nói chuyện? Với rắn á? Chuyện đó là bất khả thi!” Hermione thốt lên đầy kịch liệt và Crowley đảo mắt đằng sau cặp kính râm - gã đã đeo nó cả ngày hôm nay bởi mọi người đã ở tiệm sách để tham dự tiệc sinh nhật của Harry. 

“Có đấy,” Ron bồn chồn nói, liếc Crowley mấy cái đầy gượng gạo. “ Xà ngữ,” nó nhìn Hermione giải thích. “Xưa nay chỉ có phù thủy hắc ám mới có thể nói chuyện với rắn được thôi.” 

Crowley trông bị xúc phạm bởi câu Ron mới nói tới mức Aziraphale vội vàng vỗ tay một cái, cho Harry một cái nhìn xin lỗi vì làm dọa đến con rắn cuối cùng cũng chuẩn bị trườn ra khỏi hộp.” Được rồi! Ai uống trà không?”

Suốt mấy ngày sau tất cả những gì Harry kể lể là về trải nghiệm đi rạp chiếu phim với bạn nó. Crowley và Aziraphale chịu đựng mấy lời huyên thuyên với sự kiên nhẫn của những kẻ bất tử đã lắng nghe những điều tồi tệ hơn nhiều mấy lời mà một cậu nhóc mười-hai-tuổi khen hết lời một bộ phim khá tầm thường. [7]

* * *

Harry vẫn đang kể lể mãi khi lá thư từ Hogwarts liệt kê chi tiết đồ dùng học tập cho năm hai đến. Crowley và Aziraphale đã nói cho Harry và các bạn nó biết những tài liệu bọn nó cần cho năm hai - ngoại trừ môn Phòng chống Nghệ thuật Hắc Ám - và cả đồng phục lẫn dược liệu Harry cần mua từ Hẻm Xéo ngoại trừ sách giáo khoa. [8]

Cái hôm ba người đi tới Hẻm Xéo để lấy sách cho Harry cho kì học sắp tới là một ngày mà họ Đều Hối hận. Đi tới hàng kem trên phố thì khá vui nhưng nó không bù đắp được cho mớ hỗn loạn tuyệt đối xảy ra trong tiệm Phú Quý và Cơ Hàn khi nhà Weasley - Ron đã thuyết phục họ đến Hẻm Xéo cùng ngày với Harry và Hermione - gặp phải trưởng nhà Malfoy và con trai y. Đặc biệt là sau khi Gilderoy Lockhart, giáo viên Phòng chống cho năm học mới, cố gắng kéo Harry vào một bốt chụp ảnh, nhưng thay vào đó thì bị Aziraphale biến thành một cái gương.[9] Vụ này khiến cả tiệm sách ầm lên thành cái chợ cho đến khi Aziraphale biến ổng lại và Crowley khiến mọi người quên hết vụ này đi bằng một chút phép màu.

“Arthur Weasley,” Lucius Malfoy nói và lần này thì _đích thị_ là khinh bỉ - Crowley lầm bầm như vậy với Aziraphale khi họ đứng bên cạnh với Harry và nhìn - khi Malfoy và Weasley nhìn nhau chằm chằm. “ Đồ phản bội huyết thống.” 

Mọi chuyện, như dự đoán, tệ dần từ lúc này. Ông Malfoy bị Ông Weasley vả mặt về việc một ‘kẻ phản bội huyết thống’ là như thế nào, và kết quả là, Ông Weasley bị sỉ nhục bởi Ông Malfoy bình luận về khả năng chu cấp cho gia đình của ông. Mấy nắm đấm được hai người đàn ông tung ra thì hơi bất ngờ khi cả hai đều là phù thủy, nhưng Crowley vẫn luôn nói về tầm quan trọng của một cú móc phải vững tay nghề.

Rubeus Hagrid cố can thiệp giữa hai quý ông nhưng Crowley mới là người đúng nghĩa tách họ ra. Tên ác quỷ búng ngón tay và làm cả ông Weasley lẫn Malfoy trượt ngược phía nhau. Chiều cao và cơ thể không phải là không đáng kể của Hagrid thì tách họ ra lâu hơn khi gã đứng giữa hai người và hai vị phù thủy rít ra những lời xin lỗi lịch sự nhất nhưng chả mấy chân thành mà họ có thể nặn ra được, và trước khi Ông Malfoy rời đi với Draco bám theo sau. 

Tất cả mọi người trừ Aziraphale đã không nhận ra rằng Cậu Malfoy đã táy máy với mấy quyển sách của cô bé Ginny Weasley. Tuy nhiên, khi Crowley rời khỏi tiệm sách và Harry đi theo, thì vị thiên thần lại bị xao nhãng khỏi việc tìm hiểu vấn đề. Việc này, có vẻ là, đang trở thành một thói quen. 

Ba người, bỏ lại nhà Weasley ở tiệm, cách một khoảng tạm chấp nhận được, bám theo hai cha con nhà Malfoy đang đi tới một hẻm bên nhỏ của Hẻm Xéo. Một tấm biển ghi là Hẻm KnockTurn và, chỉ từ tình trạng chung của mấy bức tường gạch, Aziraphale đoán là nơi này chẳng hay ho gì cho cam.

“Anh sẽ bám theo tụi họ cho,” Crowley quay qua Aziraphale tuyên bố. “Có thể nói là vì mấy mục đích xấu xa hay mấy cái khác kiểu đấy. Một giờ nữa gặp em ở tiệm sách nhé.”

Aziraphale muốn cãi lại - y muốn lắm ấy - nhưng Crowley quả thật có lẽ làm tốt hơn Aziraphale nhiều trong một-cái-hẻm-không-hay-ho-lắm và ai đó cần chăm sóc Harry.

“Anh tốt nhất là phải về trước bữa tối đấy, Crowley,” Aziraphale ra lệnh và y nheo mắt khi Crowley đầy giễu cợt ma đặt tay lên chỗ mà tim gã đáng lẽ ra ở đó và thề trên nó. “Crowley, tim anh còn không nằm ở đó.”

“Biểu tượng thôi,” tay ác quỷ đáp lại trước khi biến mất vào trong Hẻm Knockturn. Aziraphale và Harry độn thổ về nhà - tuy nó không thật sự là độn thổ đối với Aziraphale, mà đơn giản là một phép bắt chước gần giống thế.[10]

Ở hẻm Knockturn, Crowley hóa phép khiến không ai để ý tới gã là một kẻ khác thường đối với nơi này, mặc dù - với một ác quỷ - gã cực kì, _cực kì_ bình thường với Knockturn. Nhà Malfoy tiến tới một tiệm có mấy cái cửa sổ cáu bẩn và khung gỗ thì con cáu bẩn hơn tấm kính. Bên trong cũng bẩn nhưng trông gọn hơn nên có thể là cái vụ bụi bẩn này chỉ là cho Thẩm mỹ Rùng rợn mà thôi. 

Crowley bị cái thẩm mỹ này gợi nhớ quá mức về địa ngục và căm ghét cái ý tưởng phải vào tiệm, nhưng chuyện này là bắt buộc. Dù sao thì gã cũng đang thám thính và - xét về mấy món trong _Borgin và Burkes_ \- Crowley _chắc chắn_ cần phải biết thêm vào cửa hàng này. Gã đi vào sau Lucius Malfoy đang tiến tới chỗ ông chủ cửa hàng - ít ra thì Crowley đoán gã này sở hữu chỗ này, nếu mà không phải thì gã có thể là một tên trốn trại từ nhà thương điên; từ từ, con người không có ‘trại thương điên nữa nhỉ? Vậy thì là một tên trốn trại từ bệnh viện. 

“Cha, người mua con thứ này được không?” Draco Malfoy hỏi, chỉ vào một con mắt đang được trưng bày gần đó và Crowley tự động liếc nhìn thằng bé. Nó không phải là một học sinh tồi - hơi tự cao tự đại tí - nhưng rõ là nhóc này có một tấm gương tồi là một ông bô theo chủ nghĩa quý tộc. Mà thôi, chẳng ai hoàn hảo cả - cứ nhìn Crowley thì biết. 

Con mắt bằng thủy tinh đang nhìn chằm chằm, Crowley giật mình nhận ra, là một bản ăn theo tồi của Thiên Nhãn. Nó được tạo ra vào giữa thế kỷ 14 - một lý do nữa Crowley ghét thế kỷ này - bởi một lũ người cực kì sùng đạo nhưng chung quy là ngu vãi nồi theo lệnh của một ác quỷ mà thực ra là một Tổng Lãnh Thiên Thần Sa Đọa. Đó không phải Crowley, nhưng gã biết ai đã sai loài người tạo nên con mắt và gã cũng biết kẻ đó bị Satan cho một trận đòn đau kinh lên được vì làm mất con mắt không lâu sau đó. 

Để con mắt lại trong tay lũ người ngu ngốc không kém gì với mấy kẻ tạo ra nó là một Ý tưởng Tồi và Crowley quyết định có Ý tưởng Tốt. Thế là gã búng ngón tay và con mắt biến mất, ngay lập tức được thay thế bằng một bản sao hoàn chỉnh mà không có quyền năng gì sất. Con mắt thủy tinh nhìn chằm chằm thì đang nằm gọn trong túi trong của áo khoác của gã trong khi Borgin - tên chủ tiệm - và Lucius Maloy nói chuyện vè mấy món mà trưởng nhà Malfoy đang bán đi để tránh đợt kiểm tra của sở. 

Thế là hư đấy, Crowley nghĩ, nghiêng người qua vai Malfoy để đọc danh sách trên quầy. “Không biết là mấy người dùng bào thai theo cách này đấy, mà người Anh vẫn luôn làm mấy trò ăn cắp đồ người khác và coi đó là của mình nên, thật sự ấy, tại sao tao lại ngạc nhiên nhỉ?”

Thật may là chẳng ai trong tiệm nghe thấy Crowley, nếu không, gã sẽ bị chửi và rủa vì dám sỉ nhục nước Anh và truyền thống Anh bla bla bla. Tay ác quỷ đã nghe bài diễn văn như thế ở dưới địa ngục hàng thế kỉ rồi nên, thật sự đấy, gã có thể chỉ thay địa chỉ và tên và vẫn có một bài lảm nhảm gần giống thế từ địa ngục so với bài của mấy ông phù thủy. 

Lắc đầu, Crowley rời khỏi chỗ hai người đàn ông, quyết định rằng gã đã thám thính đủ rồi và tập trung vào mấy món trong tiệm của Borgin. Gã nhận ra Bàn tay Danh vọng mà Draco Malfoy đang mê mẩn - cho tới khi Crowley búng ngón tay lần nữa và thằng bé mất hứng thú; gã chẳng biết đâu nhưng Crowley nghĩ rằng đứa trẻ này có tiềm năng hơn là phép thuật hắc ám và sự độc ác và địa ngục. Đa phần những thứ Crowley nhìn thấy thì khá khiêm tốn - tới mức gã băn khoăn rằng con mắt có phải là thứ duy nhất trong tiệm thực sự không dành cho bàn tay con người không cho tới khi gã nhìn thấy nó. 

Nó được giấu đi, trong một góc và nó đáng lý ra - đáng lý ra không phải ở đây. Nó đáng lý ra không phải ở bất kì chỗ nào cả. 

“Không,” Crowley thở ra. “Này - này là bất khả thi. Không thể là nó.” 

“Mày đáng lẽ ra không phải ở đây,” Crowley thì thầm, gã vươn tay ra, run rẩy. “Tao không tin được là mày ở đây.” Bàn tay gã chạm tới cái vỏ. “Mày - mày thật sự ở đây.” 

Một người có thể ra một quyết định trong tích tắc và thay đổi tất cả mọi thứ. Một khoảnh khắc trong lịch sự, một điểm duy nhất trong dòng thời gian, và hành động được làm ra thay đổi những gì sẽ đến. Từ khởi nguyên, một số việc là bất khả kháng vì chúng đã được Ra Lệnh, nhưng những việc khác….những việc khác được quyết định bởi những lựa chọn trong giây phút đó. 

Những lựa chọn như lấy đi một vật mà chưa được cầm nắm bởi chủ nhân của nó hơn sáu ngàn _năm_ qua. 

Thật sự là những loại quyết định kiểu vậy có thể thay đổi _mọi thứ_. 

  
  


* * *

* * *

[1] Nếu có một thứ mà Crowley sẽ vĩnh viễn ủng hộ, bất kể chuyện gì, thì đó là việc theo đuổi kiến thức và hiểu biết. Trong trường hợp của Harry, điều đó nghĩa là tay ác quỷ sẽ kiếm những quyển sách gã đã không đọc được một triệu năm rồi chỉ để Harry có cơ hội học thêm về Thế Chiến thứ hai, Ai Cập cổ đại, thần thoại, lịch sử Nhật Bản, đại dương, vũ trụ, và tất cả những gì đứa trẻ đó có lẽ thấy thích học. Aziraphale có lần bình luận về khuynh hướng này của Crowley chỉ để tay ác quỷ ấn y lên tường và tuyên bố, cực ki, cực kì tức giận - ôi tức giận vô cùng vì gã là một ác quỷ quỷ quái - rằng tất cả chỉ là vì mục đích độc ác và tri thức đã ném loài người khỏi vườn Eden và có lẽ lần này cũng thế. Cả hai người, nhất trí rằng con người rời vườn Eden - không thật sự bị đá ra mà bị đuổi ra một cách lịch sự khỏi vùng - thực ra là điều tốt nhất xảy ra với loài người. 

[2] Những lá bùa này, tuy nhiên, cũng bao gồm cả bùa bảo vệ cho Crowley và Aziraphale. Chẳng ai nhắc tới mấy bùa bảo hộ này với người kia vì mấy tấm ấy được làm ‘trong bí mật’ nhưng kết quả thì chẳng ai ở thiên đàng hay địa ngục thật sự có thể nhìn vào trong tiệm sách và khó mà vào được bất kể họ mạnh tới đâu vì - khi kết hợp với nhau - Aziraphale và Crowley hóa ra lại mạnh hơn tí xíu bất kể vị Tổng lãnh Thiên thần hay ác quỷ nào muốn tới thăm. Tuy nhiên, vì cả hai người không nhận ra điều này, họ đơn giản coi việc ít kẻ từ văn phòng của mỗi người đến thăm tiệm sách là vì may mắn và tiếp tục sống mà nghĩ rằng họ đang lừa trưởng phòng trót lọt. Và, vì tưởng phòng thì không có mong muốn ‘mát mặt’ (đáng lý là lose face nhưng lại là loose face), chả bên nào thật sự cố thử sức với mấy tấm bùa và sức mạnh gộp chung của một Lãnh thần và một Tổng-lãnh-thiên-thần-biến-ác-quỷ yểm hộ bùa. 

[3] Những quyển sách này, buồn cười làm sao, lại toàn diện hơn mấy quyển sách giáo khoa năm Năm mà Percy sẽ lấy được ở Hẻm Xéo vào ngày 19 tháng Tám. Chúng cũng – theo ý của Aziraphale – giới hạn Harry tiếp xúc với những phép thuật cao cấp hơn và có khả năng nguy hiểm hơn nhưng cũng không níu chân tiến bộ của thằng bé.

[4] Aziraphale và Hermione đều ré lên kinh hoàng trước viễn cảnh có lửa ở gần nhiều sách đến thế - kể cả khi chúng _đ_ _ượ_ _c_ bảo vệ khỏi tổn hại bởi lửa sai khi Harry đốt mất vài quyển vì cố làm bài tập môn Bùa chú - và điều này, hơn bất cứ cái gì khác, đã ngăn Crowley và Harry khỏi dùng cây chổi trong tiệm sách. Nhưng, công viên St James’ thì là chuyện khác - Crowley luôn có thể đóng băng tất cả mọi người để họ không nhận ra điều gì hết. 

[5] Chiều dài trung bình của một cái bút chì xấp xỉ 19cm hay 7.5 inch vì cả hệ số đo bằng mét và hệ số đo của Anh đều được dùng trong Vương quốc Anh theo một cách trộn lẫn đầy hỗn độn, khó hiểu giữa cả hai hệ đo. Đây là bởi vì Vương quốc Anh chẳng bao giờ làm mọi việc theo cách dễ dàng cả - cứ nhìn Brexit ấy. 

[6] Thực ra, đó là kiểu cười mà một người vô cùng lịch sự, nhã nhặn hay cười khi họ sắp đéo chịu nổi nữa và tẩn bạn tới chết với muỗng trà mà họ đang dùng để khuấy trà.

[7] Đây là ý kiến của tác giả là bộ phim đầu tiên của thương hiệu phim 3 Ninjas không phải là tập hay nhất, nhưng đó là do họ thiên vị tàu lượn siêu tốc

[8] Không phải là nó sẽ không mua sách. Aziraphale luôn cực kì hài lòng khi Harry mua một quyển sách và, bởi vì Harry thường thích sách nó mua, nên nó không phàn nàn gì khi làm vui bác Aziraphale theo cách này. Crowley cũng hài lòng đấy nhưng gã ghét phải thừa nhận bằng lời - gã chỉ mỉm cười khi Harry phấn khích kể về một quyển sách thằng bé đã mua hoặc quyển Crowley cho nó. Nhưng biết rằng cả hai bác của nó đều vui vì Harry thích sách đã giúp đứa trẻ an tâm rằng thông minh không phải một điều xấu bất kể những gì dì Petunia, dượng Vernon hay thằng Dudley cố nhồi vào đầu nó. 

[9] “Em thấy nó khá là hợp,” Aziraphale sau đó có nói khi Crowley hỏi y _tại sao lại là một tấm gương._ Vị thiên thần có cái một cái nhìn trong mắt y vừa vui vẻ lại vừa hơi nhỏ nhen và Crowley chỉ mỉm cười.

“Thế mới là thiên thần của anh chứ,” gã nói đầy trìu mến và nụ cười của Aziraphale trở nên bẽn lẽn vi lời khen ngợi. Harry, cực kì thông thái, đã chuồn khỏi hiện trường để tránh một màn tán-tỉnh-dưới-lốt-xúc-phạm sắp chuẩn bị xảy ra. 

[10] Mặc dù Crowley lẫn Aziraphale đều không thường xuyên làm việc này, cả hai đều có thể ngẫu hứng dịch chuyển tức thời bản thân mình hay bất kì thứ gì họ muốn. Chỉ là việc chọn không làm thế và hưởng thụ thời gian di chuyển đã ngăn họ khỏi dịch chuyển tức thời bất cứ nơi nào họ muốn. Tuy nhiên, ở một lúc nào đó trong cuộc đời, họ đã được khuyên không nên dịch chuyển tức thời và, do đó, không nghĩ đây là giải pháp tốt nhất cho một vấn đề trong khi chiếc Bentley của Crowley thì thoải mái hơn nhiều và - tuy hơi đáng sợ đối với Aziraphale vì tốc độ của nó - cũng hay ho hơn. Dịch chuyển tức thời thì tức thời và đôi lúc sẽ tuyệt vời hơn khi dành thời gian với ai đó trên một chuyến đi tới một điểm thay vì ngay lập tức tới điểm kết. 

**Author's Note:**

> sau vài tháng (lol) lười biếng tớ đã quay lại dịch với tinh thần dịch cho vui. Và tớ phát hiện ra thế đ nào tớ dịch dài vcl :) ??? chương này tính cả footnotes (ôi footnotes) thì bạn au viết có 4k, nhưng tớ dịch ra được 5k :) ?? Hỡi ôi nếu tớ học dịch thật chắc biên tập viên táng vào mặt tớ mất lol.


End file.
